1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dollies for movably supporting a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To conveniently store a snowmobile in an automobile garage or other enclosed area, the snowmobile should be readily movable into and out of the storage area. The task of manually moving a snowmobile is difficult when the steering skis and power driven track are resting on a garage floor, for example. Snowmobile support devices are disclosed in Stoick, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,078, issued Jan. 14, 1975; Mattson, 3,734,532, issued May 22, 1973; and Hetteen, 3,437,354, issued Apr. 8, 1969. Of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,078 shows a dolly, while the other two patents show support apparatuses that perform other transport functions. A simplified dolly could gain wide acceptance if its cost to manufacturers and consumers can be minimized, while providing the necessary mobility and support to a snowmobile in temporary storage.